The Seventh Silence
by RandomButLoved
Summary: *Book Three of The Demon Trilogy* Many years have passed since the eradication of the Demon Tribe's largest icons, and the land of Hyrule has grown into a Kingdom of prosperity and joy. However, darkness still lurks and our Heroes cannot put their blades down fully. With Hope here too, both Link and Chloe must aid Hyrule's darkest hour once more; their lives at stake one last time.
1. Chapter 1: Hyrule

_**Author's Note:**_ I am doubting this story, as I have a lack of reviews. I do not want to discontinue this story, but it will have large gaps between updates if I keep getting a lack of reviews, as I will not feel as motivated. Still, thank-you to those who have rated and reviewed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_"The moment there is a suspicion about a person's motives, everything he does becomes tainted."_

-Mahatma Gandhi-

The Seventh Silence

_Book Three of The Demon Trilogy_

Chapter 2: Agahnim

_There's a deep light in the distance, drawing me towards it. I can sense the evil dripping from it, and yet I cannot help but move closer towards it. The light quickly morphs into something much more familiar. I would call Skyloft my home, although my new home is Castle Town; and the beautifully bright lights have been consumed by the lights of flames and screams of the people who live here._

_I reach out to help those running for their lives, though I can feel something holding me back. I slowly turn to find a hooded figure behind me, their bony fingers grasped around my right arm with a death-grip. I cry out and try to pull away, but their grasp upon me only tightens. The heat from the fire grows and begins to cover me._

_The figure only releases me to retreat when the flames become so overwhelming and I scream out in pain as the fire's fingers wrap around me – sending my vision dark as my cries deafen me._

With a gasp, I bolt upright for the second time in two days – sweat pouring down my cold face. My heart-rate is so high that it pounds in my ears as I try to regain my grasp on what's real and what isn't. "It's only a dream..." I whisper in reassurance. "Just a dream..." I look over to my left, finding Link thankfully fast asleep still – and I know that I should wake him before the nightmares come to him, although I can sense that they may not come today.

The clock on the wall reads ten-past eleven, which is incredibly early for me; though it should be because the Market will already be up and running. I should wake Hope, I think to myself. I can't let her down for a second day because of nightmares. Acting upon this, I hope out of bed – determined not to let my nightmares, despite their realness, get the better of me – and change into a long, "rose" pink skirt and a long white blouse.

I have no idea why I like blouses so much, but I just have a thing for them...

Still, I briskly exit the silent bedroom bare-footed and creep across the balcony towards Hope's room. Clicking the door open, I step inside to find her hair sprawled all over her pillow as she sleeps. Her blue-painted room is filled with her paintings that she decided to do upon her walls of horses in Hyrule Field. It's true when they say that you pass on things to your child.

"Hope..." I shake her shoulder slightly. "It's time to get up for the Market, honey." She groans loudly and turns over. "Come on, sweetie, don't do your father and ignore me." She laughs at that, and I know that she's awake now. "See? We need to get there before all of the good stuff is gone." She rolls back over to greet me, her crystal-clear blue eyes blinking open sleepily into mine. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you, okay?" She nods and I silently make my way back into the living room.

I grab my neglected house key from the floor by the front door, pulling open the curtains to let the streams of the late-morning light flood in. There are already masses of people outside, so we'll have to be quickly; and beg that Link has remembered that we're going to the Market this morning. I quickly grab a pen and write down on some paper: _We've gone to the Market, remember? Don't panic. Be back soon._ I place it on the table in the kitchen, knowing that he'll go in there first for food.

"I'm ready, Mom." I soon leave the kitchen to find Hope standing at the top of the stairs, wearing a deep blue shirt and a grey knee-length skirt. She hops quietly down the stairs and into my arms for a few moments before grabbing her black boots and slipping them on. I smile as I run my fingers through my hair and tie it back into a pony-tail with a pink ribbon, slipping on some white flats before unlocking the front door and stepping out into the lively atmosphere with a bag of rupees.

The bright sun temporarily blinds me for a few moments, though I quickly manage to adjust as I lock the door and Hope rushes off into the crowds. I roll my eyes as I join her, holding onto the bag slung across my shoulder. I dodge out of the way of playing children, smiling and waving to those who greet me. They're all my family, not just Link and Hope.

"Look, Mom!" I shift my head up to see Hope standing at Aveil's stall. Aveil is an eighty year-old Gerudo, although she acts like she's half of that. Her silver – not grey, Goddess's she'd kill me if I called her hair grey – hair is tied back with many jewels and ribbons, her traditional white uniform still being worn today. Hope is looking at a lovely red dress with golden embroidery, while I notice an outfit much like the one that I wore yesterday but in deep blue where the green was instead.

I smile and go over to the stall. "I see, Hope. Good morning, Aveil, how are you today?"

The older woman laughs in almost a cackle as she sits back in her seat. "I'm great! Sales have gone up in the past week, and it's all thanks to you letting me come here!" I shake my head at her. She's been here for years and yet she will still thank me for the smallest of things. "How ya doing, Hope? Still as vibrant as ever, I see, dear."

Hope laughs in agreement. "I'm great, thank-you. How much is it for the dress?" She holds up the long red dress, one I wish I could wear – but I think I'm getting too old for stand-out dresses, I suppose. "Did you make it yourself?"

Aveil gives a toothy smile. "Well 'course I did, I made it a few days ago. Took me a week to make that one. But I'll give it to ya for twenty." Hope tilts her head, and I know exactly why Aveil has knocked the price down by fifty-odd rupees. Aveil spots both of our looks, and cackles once again; something which I cannot help but smile at myself. "Look, you've both done a lot for me so the least I can do is reduce my prices a bit. I told ya that sales were up so I can afford it."

"If I buy this outfit too, then will you let us pay full price?" I try to negotiate, picking up the familiar outfit that I had spotted earlier. Aveil shakes her head with a laugh. "All right, I'll give you the money for it." She passes us a basket for us to put the clothes in, and I sneak both Hope and I off after shoving a purple and red rupee onto the stall.

I barely hear Aveil's reaction as we lose ourselves in the crowd. "You sneaky woman!" I giggle as we head off further into the Market. We head on down the busy main street, and I briskly purchase some bread from Dune and her daughter – Sheik, who Hope is good friend's with. I cannot help but laugh at their relationship, as they always laugh and joke around – even when they argue.

My daughter purchases a "silver" bracelet from a Goron jeweller – I think his name is Gor Coron – when I see Pipit and Karane laughing with a Hylian, as we've come to call ourselves, flower stall. "Hey you two." I greet happily once I manage to get through the crowds to them. They both turn, smiling when they see who it is.

"Chloe, it's you!" Karane squeals. " And Hope too! How are ya? Pipit's treating me today. I can get anything I want! And he even got these chrysanthemums for me! Doesn't the pink go so well with my hair?!" I laugh and agree, minding myself as more children pass by joyously. I love the atmosphere of this place!

"I'm staring to think that letting her buy "whatever she wants" was a bad idea..." Pipit sighs, getting a kiss from Karane. "So, Chloe, you're up early again? You here to get everything done before the midday rush?" I nod with a smile, holding up the basket of clothes and bread. "I wish I could've slept in for longer..."

Hope soon perks up. "Mom, can we go? I really wanna get around before Dad wakes up!" I sigh and call out a good-bye to the two of them before Hope pulls me off further into the Market. By the time we get into the Square, I've gotten more fruit and vegetables for storage and a bunch of white roses for home.

I let Hope drag me around the rest of the Market until we finally get home, finding that Link is up like usual. "You're back early." He says as soon as I lock the door behind me, repeating what he said yesterday again. "I thought you wouldn't be back until half-past twelve." I glance over at the clock for it to only be twenty-five to twelve.

"Apparently we went around the Market a lot quicker than I had first thought." I answer with simply. "Are you training today?" While I teach and Hope is in school, he helps to train up some students in swordplay and sometimes other things; which is his way of dealing with the past, as strange as that may sound. And it works too, which is even stranger.

I place the basket on top of the table in the kitchen where we'll eat later, putting my house key necklace inside with the stuff I bought from the Market too, pulling out the roses and lacing them in a vase on the table. "Don't forget about this afternoon." He says as he hugs me and Hope. I pull away and pass him a look that says: You what? He shakes his head and kisses me. "Remember that you're in another meeting Zelda this afternoon?" I let out a small "Ah", which they both laugh at. "So Hope and I have the afternoon to ourselves."

As Link is much busier than I am, I go in his stead to meetings with Zelda that concerns the well-being of Hyrule. I really don't need to go to the meetings, as the people there have much more knowledge on politics than I ever will have, but Zelda wants me there and is stressed out after them; so it's like a duty for me to help her through it and support her when Link cannot.

She whispers something in his ear, which he nods at. I glare at them both in confusion, then I ask: "What are you two up to?" This, they both laugh at; which irritates me because I just want to know what they're up to so much, but they're my family and I just cannot stay like this for long. I cross my arms with a fake scoff. "Fine, I'll let you do what you have to do. But I will know soon enough."

Hope laughs, shoving me slightly. "Yes, Mom." I smile and shake my head. "Come on, Mom! I want to help you get ready for when you go to the Castle."

"Hope, you know that Zelda doesn't care what I we—AR!" She yanks me towards the stairs without my consent before I have even finished my sentence and taken off my shoes. I laugh a little as she pushes open the door into my bedroom and sits me in front of the white vanity. She goes through my clothes like she usually does while I just sit there, letting her pick out whatever she wants.

Looking in the mirror's reflection, I can see that she's picked out a long blue dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves that's in a dark blue at the top while a lighter blue in the skirt. I smile at her enthusiasm. She's been like this since a child, forming a strong bond between us too. Yes, she has a bond with Link too – a very strong one at that – but she knows that she can talk to me if she can't talk to him, and I'm happy that we've bought her up like this.

"I'll be back in a minute." She says rather suddenly when her face lights up, clasping her hands together. "You wait right there." I laugh as she quickly leaves, leaving the door open because she's in that much of a rush. However, after a few moments, I decide to go against her word and open up the doors onto the balcony.

The soft summer breeze catches my hair that I completely forgot to brush before we left for the Market. I look up at the bright blue sky, breathing in the beautiful scent of grass blowing in from Hyrule Field and the food from various stalls around the Market. Then I look down to watch the people passing by.

Some notice me and wave, which I happily return the gesture as I lean against the balcony wall with a smile. What a beautiful— "They live around here somewhere..." A voice catches my attention, and I look around in curiosity to see who belongs to that voice. They don't sound familiar "Ugh, can't you give me a hint, Agahnim?!"

I spot two men standing right beneath out balcony, both rather tall and are wearing clothes that blend into Castle Town. The man on the left has jet-black hair and brown eyes, something that's rare to this place (a deep blue colour being the closest that I've seen on people around here). The man on the right, however, has dark-brown hair and the greenest eyes that I have ever seen. They're really nice... but a little too bright.

Deciding to listen in on their conversation, I watch as the green-eyed man crosses his arms with a smug smile. Wasn't he called Agahnim? "Bandam, you known that I'm not one who just "gives hints". You're not gonna learn if I always tell you." _His eyes are nice but he's so arrogant! What a jerk!_ I can barely keep that one to myself.

"Wait, who cares about where they live. How are we actually gonna get _inside_?" The first, apparently named "Bandam", wonders with a look of confusion. This grabs my attention. I know everyone here but these guys, and they're looking for a house to get inside without permission. _Let's just see. It may just be nothing._

Agahnim's smile grows as he uncrosses his arms and lowers into a whisper that I strain to hear. "Well, we don't need to get inside when I can go and get her when she leaves the Castle with those fierce blue orbs for eyes. I'll give her the passes, and she'll be our gold mine! Look, we already have one and we almost have two – so having her gone early will be for the best." What are they up to? I can't help but feel unnerved by the fact that they're talking about this in front of so many people, yet only I am listening in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bandam steps back. "Why can't I go and get her?" He moves into a state that Groose always did when Zelda was around: incredibly flustered and unnervingly flirting without prevail. "I wanna see her _in the flesh_..." I raise an eyebrow at his emphasis on "in the flesh".

Agahnim slaps Bandam's arm. "Oh shut-up, you! I'm going because I know how to handle people like her." Agahnim's companion seems confused, which he rolls his eyes at. "Seriously, I know how to put people like her in a false sense of security when I want to get something. So you need to do your thing – which is nothing – and I'll get her back home safe and sound, all right?"

I lean further forwards to hear more of their conversation when Hope calls out: "Mom, where are you?" I look around and make myself noticed, holding up a finger to symbolise: one minute. I turn back around and shift my gaze around the crowd of the town as if I'm not looking at the duo, but I find Agahnim looking at me when I see him; a sly smile on his face. Hope bounds up to me. "Mom, whatcha looking at? I told you to wait inside!"

I don't take my eyes away from Agahnim as I hold my hands around Hope's shoulders. "Oh, nothing sweetie. Let's go back inside and get ready." Agahnim keeps watching me with that look in his eyes that worry me as I guide Hope back inside. I slowly close the balcony doors behind me and sigh. I snap out of it when I see Hope's face. "Don't worry about it, Hope. I just was a bit out of it out there."

She shrug after a few moments and hands the dress to me. "Go and get changed, Mom. I'll be waiting outside!" She rushes out at this, and I stare at the door for a few moments after she closes it. Something about that Agahnim and his companion Bandam worries me – Agahnim more than his friend, although. Come on, I order. Don't let it show now when your daughter's already worried.

Trying to do what I've commanded myself to do, I go up to the door leading onto the balcony and close the curtains by it after a few moments of thought. I stand alone in the darkness, removing my skirt to pull on a pair of white tights that Hope must have laid on the bed. I fold it up along with my blouse when I take it off and slip the blue dress over my slim body. "You can come back in, Hope."

I watch her come in through her reflection in the mirror, noticing me staring at my own form. I don't want to go out into Castle Town, just because of Agahnim; not even Bandam. "What's wrong, Mom? You've been acting weird since you were on the balcony. Did you see something?" She wraps her arms around me. "It's going to be all right, okay?"

I fold my arms back around her. "Thank-you, Hope, but I'm honestly fine." She makes me sit back in front of the vanity so she can brush my hair back, a thing that she loves doing. I like having my hair in a plait like I usually do, but Link and Hope prefer it down so they can mess with it. "You've made me look so beautiful. I wish I could look like this all of the time..."

She ties a small golden chain around my neck, the symbol of the Triforce as the charm; something she always likes to wear. "You always look beautiful, Mom. So don't go changing, you hear me?"

I smile and rise to hug her. "I won't, honey, I promise." She hands me a pair of black flats, which I slowly slip on with Hope's support. I kiss her forehead lightly, holding her close for a few moments. "I'll be back soon, Hope. And I can't wait to see what you and your father are up to." She giggles as I release her, letting her take my hand to guide me downstairs. I quickly grab the house key out of the basket and move towards the door to leave, no matter how early it is, when a voice calls out.

"So you're leaving without saying good-bye?" I pivot around at his voice, finding him rising from the seat by the dormant fire and joining me. "You are _so_ forgetful, I swear..." He plants a kiss on my lips. "How long are you going to be? I'd like to see you today, if it's possible."

I smirk. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll be a while. As much as I would love to spend the entire day with you, I haven't been in these meetings for a while and—"

"It's all right." He steps in. "I was just joking. Now go on, you shouldn't leave her waiting for for too long. She has rights to punish you for being late. She did to me and she wasn't even Queen then." I smile at the memories of the Wing Ceremony, keeping the thoughts away from the tornado that separated us for so long.

I turn back to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open so I can finally leave. I feel way too dressed up for Castle Town, but Hope is right about me attempting to make an effort when going to Hyrule Castle. I hug them both one last time before heading out into the busy streets, keeping my eye out for those two strange men as I do so...


	2. Chapter 2: Agahnim

_**Author's Note:**_ I am doubting this story, as I have a lack of reviews. I do not want to discontinue this story, but it will have large gaps between updates if I keep getting a lack of reviews, as I will not feel as motivated. Still, thank-you to those who have rated and reviewed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_"The moment there is a suspicion about a person's motives, everything he does becomes tainted."_

-Mahatma Gandhi-

The Seventh Silence

_Book Three of The Demon Trilogy_

Chapter 2: Agahnim

_There's a deep light in the distance, drawing me towards it. I can sense the evil dripping from it, and yet I cannot help but move closer towards it. The light quickly morphs into something much more familiar. I would call Skyloft my home, although my new home is Castle Town; and the beautifully bright lights have been consumed by the lights of flames and screams of the people who live here._

_I reach out to help those running for their lives, though I can feel something holding me back. I slowly turn to find a hooded figure behind me, their bony fingers grasped around my right arm with a death-grip. I cry out and try to pull away, but their grasp upon me only tightens. The heat from the fire grows and begins to cover me._

_The figure only releases me to retreat when the flames become so overwhelming and I scream out in pain as the fire's fingers wrap around me – sending my vision dark as my cries deafen me._

With a gasp, I bolt upright for the second time in two days – sweat pouring down my cold face. My heart-rate is so high that it pounds in my ears as I try to regain my grasp on what's real and what isn't. "It's only a dream..." I whisper in reassurance. "Just a dream..." I look over to my left, finding Link thankfully fast asleep still – and I know that I should wake him before the nightmares come to him, although I can sense that they may not come today.

The clock on the wall reads ten-past eleven, which is incredibly early for me; though it should be because the Market will already be up and running. I should wake Hope, I think to myself. I can't let her down for a second day because of nightmares. Acting upon this, I hope out of bed – determined not to let my nightmares, despite their realness, get the better of me – and change into a long, "rose" pink skirt and a long white blouse.

I have no idea why I like blouses so much, but I just have a thing for them...

Still, I briskly exit the silent bedroom bare-footed and creep across the balcony towards Hope's room. Clicking the door open, I step inside to find her hair sprawled all over her pillow as she sleeps. Her blue-painted room is filled with her paintings that she decided to do upon her walls of horses in Hyrule Field. It's true when they say that you pass on things to your child.

"Hope..." I shake her shoulder slightly. "It's time to get up for the Market, honey." She groans loudly and turns over. "Come on, sweetie, don't do your father and ignore me." She laughs at that, and I know that she's awake now. "See? We need to get there before all of the good stuff is gone." She rolls back over to greet me, her crystal-clear blue eyes blinking open sleepily into mine. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you, okay?" She nods and I silently make my way back into the living room.

I grab my neglected house key from the floor by the front door, pulling open the curtains to let the streams of the late-morning light flood in. There are already masses of people outside, so we'll have to be quickly; and beg that Link has remembered that we're going to the Market this morning. I quickly grab a pen and write down on some paper: _We've gone to the Market, remember? Don't panic. Be back soon._ I place it on the table in the kitchen, knowing that he'll go in there first for food.

"I'm ready, Mom." I soon leave the kitchen to find Hope standing at the top of the stairs, wearing a deep blue shirt and a grey knee-length skirt. She hops quietly down the stairs and into my arms for a few moments before grabbing her black boots and slipping them on. I smile as I run my fingers through my hair and tie it back into a pony-tail with a pink ribbon, slipping on some white flats before unlocking the front door and stepping out into the lively atmosphere with a bag of rupees.

The bright sun temporarily blinds me for a few moments, though I quickly manage to adjust as I lock the door and Hope rushes off into the crowds. I roll my eyes as I join her, holding onto the bag slung across my shoulder. I dodge out of the way of playing children, smiling and waving to those who greet me. They're all my family, not just Link and Hope.

"Look, Mom!" I shift my head up to see Hope standing at Aveil's stall. Aveil is an eighty year-old Gerudo, although she acts like she's half of that. Her silver – not grey, Goddess's she'd kill me if I called her hair grey – hair is tied back with many jewels and ribbons, her traditional white uniform still being worn today. Hope is looking at a lovely red dress with golden embroidery, while I notice an outfit much like the one that I wore yesterday but in deep blue where the green was instead.

I smile and go over to the stall. "I see, Hope. Good morning, Aveil, how are you today?"

The older woman laughs in almost a cackle as she sits back in her seat. "I'm great! Sales have gone up in the past week, and it's all thanks to you letting me come here!" I shake my head at her. She's been here for years and yet she will still thank me for the smallest of things. "How ya doing, Hope? Still as vibrant as ever, I see, dear."

Hope laughs in agreement. "I'm great, thank-you. How much is it for the dress?" She holds up the long red dress, one I wish I could wear – but I think I'm getting too old for stand-out dresses, I suppose. "Did you make it yourself?"

Aveil gives a toothy smile. "Well 'course I did, I made it a few days ago. Took me a week to make that one. But I'll give it to ya for twenty." Hope tilts her head, and I know exactly why Aveil has knocked the price down by fifty-odd rupees. Aveil spots both of our looks, and cackles once again; something which I cannot help but smile at myself. "Look, you've both done a lot for me so the least I can do is reduce my prices a bit. I told ya that sales were up so I can afford it."

"If I buy this outfit too, then will you let us pay full price?" I try to negotiate, picking up the familiar outfit that I had spotted earlier. Aveil shakes her head with a laugh. "All right, I'll give you the money for it." She passes us a basket for us to put the clothes in, and I sneak both Hope and I off after shoving a purple and red rupee onto the stall.

I barely hear Aveil's reaction as we lose ourselves in the crowd. "You sneaky woman!" I giggle as we head off further into the Market. We head on down the busy main street, and I briskly purchase some bread from Dune and her daughter – Sheik, who Hope is good friend's with. I cannot help but laugh at their relationship, as they always laugh and joke around – even when they argue.

My daughter purchases a "silver" bracelet from a Goron jeweller – I think his name is Gor Coron – when I see Pipit and Karane laughing with a Hylian, as we've come to call ourselves, flower stall. "Hey you two." I greet happily once I manage to get through the crowds to them. They both turn, smiling when they see who it is.

"Chloe, it's you!" Karane squeals. " And Hope too! How are ya? Pipit's treating me today. I can get anything I want! And he even got these chrysanthemums for me! Doesn't the pink go so well with my hair?!" I laugh and agree, minding myself as more children pass by joyously. I love the atmosphere of this place!

"I'm staring to think that letting her buy "whatever she wants" was a bad idea..." Pipit sighs, getting a kiss from Karane. "So, Chloe, you're up early again? You here to get everything done before the midday rush?" I nod with a smile, holding up the basket of clothes and bread. "I wish I could've slept in for longer..."

Hope soon perks up. "Mom, can we go? I really wanna get around before Dad wakes up!" I sigh and call out a good-bye to the two of them before Hope pulls me off further into the Market. By the time we get into the Square, I've gotten more fruit and vegetables for storage and a bunch of white roses for home.

I let Hope drag me around the rest of the Market until we finally get home, finding that Link is up like usual. "You're back early." He says as soon as I lock the door behind me, repeating what he said yesterday again. "I thought you wouldn't be back until half-past twelve." I glance over at the clock for it to only be twenty-five to twelve.

"Apparently we went around the Market a lot quicker than I had first thought." I answer with simply. "Are you training today?" While I teach and Hope is in school, he helps to train up some students in swordplay and sometimes other things; which is his way of dealing with the past, as strange as that may sound. And it works too, which is even stranger.

I place the basket on top of the table in the kitchen where we'll eat later, putting my house key necklace inside with the stuff I bought from the Market too, pulling out the roses and lacing them in a vase on the table. "Don't forget about this afternoon." He says as he hugs me and Hope. I pull away and pass him a look that says: You what? He shakes his head and kisses me. "Remember that you're in another meeting Zelda this afternoon?" I let out a small "Ah", which they both laugh at. "So Hope and I have the afternoon to ourselves."

As Link is much busier than I am, I go in his stead to meetings with Zelda that concerns the well-being of Hyrule. I really don't need to go to the meetings, as the people there have much more knowledge on politics than I ever will have, but Zelda wants me there and is stressed out after them; so it's like a duty for me to help her through it and support her when Link cannot.

She whispers something in his ear, which he nods at. I glare at them both in confusion, then I ask: "What are you two up to?" This, they both laugh at; which irritates me because I just want to know what they're up to so much, but they're my family and I just cannot stay like this for long. I cross my arms with a fake scoff. "Fine, I'll let you do what you have to do. But I will know soon enough."

Hope laughs, shoving me slightly. "Yes, Mom." I smile and shake my head. "Come on, Mom! I want to help you get ready for when you go to the Castle."

"Hope, you know that Zelda doesn't care what I we—AR!" She yanks me towards the stairs without my consent before I have even finished my sentence and taken off my shoes. I laugh a little as she pushes open the door into my bedroom and sits me in front of the white vanity. She goes through my clothes like she usually does while I just sit there, letting her pick out whatever she wants.

Looking in the mirror's reflection, I can see that she's picked out a long blue dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves that's in a dark blue at the top while a lighter blue in the skirt. I smile at her enthusiasm. She's been like this since a child, forming a strong bond between us too. Yes, she has a bond with Link too – a very strong one at that – but she knows that she can talk to me if she can't talk to him, and I'm happy that we've bought her up like this.

"I'll be back in a minute." She says rather suddenly when her face lights up, clasping her hands together. "You wait right there." I laugh as she quickly leaves, leaving the door open because she's in that much of a rush. However, after a few moments, I decide to go against her word and open up the doors onto the balcony.

The soft summer breeze catches my hair that I completely forgot to brush before we left for the Market. I look up at the bright blue sky, breathing in the beautiful scent of grass blowing in from Hyrule Field and the food from various stalls around the Market. Then I look down to watch the people passing by.

Some notice me and wave, which I happily return the gesture as I lean against the balcony wall with a smile. What a beautiful— "They live around here somewhere..." A voice catches my attention, and I look around in curiosity to see who belongs to that voice. They don't sound familiar "Ugh, can't you give me a hint, Agahnim?!"

I spot two men standing right beneath out balcony, both rather tall and are wearing clothes that blend into Castle Town. The man on the left has jet-black hair and brown eyes, something that's rare to this place (a deep blue colour being the closest that I've seen on people around here). The man on the right, however, has dark-brown hair and the greenest eyes that I have ever seen. They're really nice... but a little too bright.

Deciding to listen in on their conversation, I watch as the green-eyed man crosses his arms with a smug smile. Wasn't he called Agahnim? "Bandam, you known that I'm not one who just "gives hints". You're not gonna learn if I always tell you." _His eyes are nice but he's so arrogant! What a jerk!_ I can barely keep that one to myself.

"Wait, who cares about where they live. How are we actually gonna get _inside_?" The first, apparently named "Bandam", wonders with a look of confusion. This grabs my attention. I know everyone here but these guys, and they're looking for a house to get inside without permission. _Let's just see. It may just be nothing._

Agahnim's smile grows as he uncrosses his arms and lowers into a whisper that I strain to hear. "Well, we don't need to get inside when I can go and get her when she leaves the Castle with those fierce blue orbs for eyes. I'll give her the passes, and she'll be our gold mine! Look, we already have one and we almost have two – so having her gone early will be for the best." What are they up to? I can't help but feel unnerved by the fact that they're talking about this in front of so many people, yet only I am listening in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bandam steps back. "Why can't I go and get her?" He moves into a state that Groose always did when Zelda was around: incredibly flustered and unnervingly flirting without prevail. "I wanna see her _in the flesh_..." I raise an eyebrow at his emphasis on "in the flesh".

Agahnim slaps Bandam's arm. "Oh shut-up, you! I'm going because I know how to handle people like her." Agahnim's companion seems confused, which he rolls his eyes at. "Seriously, I know how to put people like her in a false sense of security when I want to get something. So you need to do your thing – which is nothing – and I'll get her back home safe and sound, all right?"

I lean further forwards to hear more of their conversation when Hope calls out: "Mom, where are you?" I look around and make myself noticed, holding up a finger to symbolise: one minute. I turn back around and shift my gaze around the crowd of the town as if I'm not looking at the duo, but I find Agahnim looking at me when I see him; a sly smile on his face. Hope bounds up to me. "Mom, whatcha looking at? I told you to wait inside!"

I don't take my eyes away from Agahnim as I hold my hands around Hope's shoulders. "Oh, nothing sweetie. Let's go back inside and get ready." Agahnim keeps watching me with that look in his eyes that worry me as I guide Hope back inside. I slowly close the balcony doors behind me and sigh. I snap out of it when I see Hope's face. "Don't worry about it, Hope. I just was a bit out of it out there."

She shrug after a few moments and hands the dress to me. "Go and get changed, Mom. I'll be waiting outside!" She rushes out at this, and I stare at the door for a few moments after she closes it. Something about that Agahnim and his companion Bandam worries me – Agahnim more than his friend, although. Come on, I order. Don't let it show now when your daughter's already worried.

Trying to do what I've commanded myself to do, I go up to the door leading onto the balcony and close the curtains by it after a few moments of thought. I stand alone in the darkness, removing my skirt to pull on a pair of white tights that Hope must have laid on the bed. I fold it up along with my blouse when I take it off and slip the blue dress over my slim body. "You can come back in, Hope."

I watch her come in through her reflection in the mirror, noticing me staring at my own form. I don't want to go out into Castle Town, just because of Agahnim; not even Bandam. "What's wrong, Mom? You've been acting weird since you were on the balcony. Did you see something?" She wraps her arms around me. "It's going to be all right, okay?"

I fold my arms back around her. "Thank-you, Hope, but I'm honestly fine." She makes me sit back in front of the vanity so she can brush my hair back, a thing that she loves doing. I like having my hair in a plait like I usually do, but Link and Hope prefer it down so they can mess with it. "You've made me look so beautiful. I wish I could look like this all of the time..."

She ties a small golden chain around my neck, the symbol of the Triforce as the charm; something she always likes to wear. "You always look beautiful, Mom. So don't go changing, you hear me?"

I smile and rise to hug her. "I won't, honey, I promise." She hands me a pair of black flats, which I slowly slip on with Hope's support. I kiss her forehead lightly, holding her close for a few moments. "I'll be back soon, Hope. And I can't wait to see what you and your father are up to." She giggles as I release her, letting her take my hand to guide me downstairs. I quickly grab the house key out of the basket and move towards the door to leave, no matter how early it is, when a voice calls out.

"So you're leaving without saying good-bye?" I pivot around at his voice, finding him rising from the seat by the dormant fire and joining me. "You are _so_ forgetful, I swear..." He plants a kiss on my lips. "How long are you going to be? I'd like to see you today, if it's possible."

I smirk. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll be a while. As much as I would love to spend the entire day with you, I haven't been in these meetings for a while and—"

"It's all right." He steps in. "I was just joking. Now go on, you shouldn't leave her waiting for for too long. She has rights to punish you for being late. She did to me and she wasn't even Queen then." I smile at the memories of the Wing Ceremony, keeping the thoughts away from the tornado that separated us for so long.

I turn back to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open so I can finally leave. I feel way too dressed up for Castle Town, but Hope is right about me attempting to make an effort when going to Hyrule Castle. I hug them both one last time before heading out into the busy streets, keeping my eye out for those two strange men as I do so...


	3. Chapter 3: Threat

**_Author's Note:_** I'm finally getting back into this story now! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_"Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby."_

-Ruth E Renkel-

The Seventh Silence

_Book Three of The Demon Trilogy_

Chapter 3: Threat

~Zelda~

I sit with a straight back against the throne, my joints no longer aching from the lessons on how to sit "properly". I settle my cream coloured skirts around me with my white gloves, both of them embroidered with a deep brown. My personal assistant – Hanna – dressed me fully for this meeting, as I won't be the only one attending it today other than each race's leader.

I wear a deep purple bodice that trails down my spine and well past my tail bone, a beautiful set of golden plates resting atop either of my shoulders; which I can easily support thanks to those lessons. A layer of thin material rests over my skirts, numerous designs of the Triforce and the Hylian Crest stitched into it with full details.

My hair has been scraped back and tied back in the way that I had it on the day of the Wing Ceremony, only plaited at the bottom, even with two pieces of hair resting over my shoulders as well. I mess with the headpiece atop my head too, feeling the weight of the gold around the blue rupee-shaped gemstone weighing me down a little. _All part of being Queen_, I think to myself with a deep sigh. _That and the politics..._

"Your Grace." I snap my head up to see Kai, the Captain of the Guard, bowing to me – even with the weight of his thick armour. "Lady Chloe has arrived. Would you like me to escort her in?" I briskly nod, and he marches away, a smile creasing my complexion at the thought of some else close to me enduring my burden of these meetings. _Sisters, I have missed her..._

With a flourish of trumpets, the heavy oak doors of the Throne Room are opened ahead of me; and I rise onto my feet as Chloe enters. She's looks utterly stunning in her blue dress, and I can tell easily that Hope must have helped her through her love of fashion. She walks elegantly across the deep blue carpet above the white coloured stone beneath, the guards lined up at each of the pillars even watching her as she moves.

"Lady Chloe, Your Grace." Kai announces from behind her.

I simply nod, cueing for him to leave. His kind brown eyes watch me for a moment before he bows again and turns to leave. I raise my arm high into the air and snap my fingers, wincing inwardly at the memories the single motion holds, before asking promptly: "Guards, you may leave now to conduct your duties." They all bow lowly in unison and leave in a trained up manner.

Once they have all finally left the Throne Room, I can lose almost all of my Queen-like etiquette and run towards her – pulling up the skirts of my dress in case I trip – drawing her into a deep hug, as I have not seen her or her family for such a long time. "Hey Zelda." She says happily, hugging me back almost as tightly. "I can see being Queen is driving you crazy."

I laugh lightly as I pull away, holding up my good posture with a straight back as I hold my hands together in front of me. "In more ways than one, Chloe, in more ways than one." She smiles warmly at me, filling me with happiness over the fact that she is here. "So, how are you? Are your family well?"

"Yes, I am well. Plus Link and Hope are up to their usual tricks." My smile brightens at this, reminding me of the days when I was in Hope's place and playing tricks on Chloe for fun. "But how are you? I haven't seen you in so long, and it looks like you've had a lot on your plate lately."

My smile moves into a slight frown as I respond. "I'm actually not feeling too much stress ever since more people were added to the Council, but I guess there's still more than what people in the actual towns need to do." She nods in agreement at this. "And I've missed you all so much. I didn't think I could go on much more without seeing one of you."

Chloe opens her mouth to reply when there comes a knock at the door. I call for them to enter, and a servant suddenly appears – her almost jet black hair tied back in a tight bun. "I apologise for the interruption, Your Grace, but the meeting is ready for you." I nod into her grey eyes, and she bows before exiting the Throne Room. I look back towards Chloe, shrugging at her slightly.

"I guess it's time for Hyrule's longest meeting in the history of Hyrule..." I groan as I gesture towards the duel oak doors that both the servant and Chloe had entered through. Chloe merely laughs without any other response before we walk off towards the room where the meeting is held, while I psychologically prepare myself for the meeting ahead of us.

* * *

As soon as the large doors leading into the meeting room open, all inside rise to their feet in respect. The large room is lined with tall, thin windows, and seven oak chairs have been carefully placed evenly around the rectangular table – where the leaders of each of the races that are currently inhabiting Hyrule – the symbols of their representative races carved into the backs of the chairs too. A large painting hangs on the right side of the wall of myself holding the Unity Orb and Duty Sceptre on the day of my Coronation.

I stand in front of my own chair, which is larger than the rest by far, with Chloe standing in front of hers off to the left. "Please, be seated." I order in my rather authoritative tone – something that I must have picked up from Hylia, I suppose. Simultaneously, they all sit down in unison before I take my own seat. "Let us begin with Lady Saria, of the Kokiri race."

We all turn our heads over to Saria, whose bright blue eyes watch the table while her pale slender fingers trace the grains of the wooden table. A deep green hair band scrapes back her forest green hair, and she wears a black dress – which is something incredibly unlike her – along with the sacred Kokiri's Emerald around her neck.

She slowly looks up, looking like she's ready to burst into tears. "Fado is... missing." The leaders burst into commotion, and I struggle to calm them. Fado is Saria's only daughter, and it breaks my heart to think that something this bad has happened here. "She was coming here to meet with Mido, but she..."

"But she never arrived." Chloe whispers from my side, finishing the sentence for her.

I hold my hand out for her, taking hers into my own in an attempt to comfort her. "How long has she been missing?" I take a moment to pause before furthermore asking: "Have you sent anyone out to look for her recently?" She does take a long time before answering, releasing a few tears before finally responding to my questions.

"She's been gone for a week now..." She says quietly, squeezing my hand a little. "And I tried to send as many as I could out to find her but..." Something flashes in her eyes, and she suddenly says: "But that's when _they_ came with the fire..." _Arson attacks?_ "We needed the people to help us with the damage of the attack, Your Grace, so no one has been out to find Fado."

Before I can say a word, however, Rutela pipes up with problems of her own. Her slightly reddish skin reveals the tiny droplets of water that she needs to survive away from Zora's Domain; her yellow coral hair shifting a little as if it's alive. Many necklaces are wrapped around her neck, complimenting the extra layers around her hips for her garments and the pale fins connected to her forearms; and atop her stomach is the Zora's Sapphire.

"I've had my Domain attacked as well!" She says in shock, flapping the fins on her arms sadly. "We were attacked in the dead of night, but by the time that we woke up..." She trails off for a moment. "The entire Domain was frozen over!" We all gasp in shock, and Saria bursts into tears. I begin to rise onto my feet so I can comfort her, but Chloe silently stops me and escorts Saria outside.

I slowly re-take my seat, and turn my thoughts back to Rutela. "How are the Zoras?"

"Not well." She responds. "Most of them have been frozen completely into the water, but the ice is completely impenetrable so we are able to lose over two-thirds of our population to this attack." She turns her head down, and the leaders are soon sent into a state of mass panic as they all try and get their stories across to me – and I can no longer calm them as they do.

I can hear Darunia through the commotion, his strong Goron palm slamming against the table and halting everyone. "May we all just _listen_ to each other, and we may be able to get something out of this meeting." I nod towards Darunia after a few moments, silenting asking for him to speak. "Though I cannot help but feel mutually towards each of the races, as our tribe has been attacked as well; the worst attack being a few months back."

"What occured?" I ask, leaning forwards.

"The Dodongo attack fie years ago was barely quelled by our tribe in our Mines, due to our small army. However, they have returned and all of our food supplies have been tainted with their attacks. We have got no edible supplies left to sell or eat... and we have lost at least twenty all ready. We are in starvation mode."

"We are the same, Darunia." Sheik comments sadly, messing with her thumbs a little. Her hair has been scraped back into a tight braid leading from to top of her skull and down to her waist, draping across her left shoulder and her uniform. "In the past week, three of our tribe has been mysteriously killed without a trace to lead to her death. Five died a few weeks before, and one a month before. No one has been spotted or caught, even when we are on guard."

Chloe comes back in without Saria, shaking her head at me. "Do you want me to see her?"

"The attendants took her away without my choice. They're probably gone to clean her up." Is her only reply. I begin filling her in with the previous debate in the room while she was gone as the group crescendos into a loud argument on who needs the help first when Nabooru, the strong and proud leader of the Gerudo in the west, shuts them all up with a yell.

"Do none of you remember what Darunia just said?" She shouts loudly, quietening them as she rises onto her feet. "I lost half of my girls to an earthquake splitting the entire Desert in two, and now we don't have the materials or the magic necessary to create a bridge across the ravine. Now all of you shut up so we can figure out how to save the races!"

At this, a massive argument spirals out of control. Even my calls to quieten them does not help them whatsoever, but Chloe's thankfully does. "_Hey_!" She almost screams. "We can get materials out from Castle Town to you lot when we can, but just focus on surviving for now and we can work for there, all right?!"

The look on her face is firm but fair, reminding me of how much she has changed through my Mission; yet I still do not know whether this is a good or bad thing. The Skyloftian side of her had ceased to reappear for more than a minute or so, replaced by a strong woman who does not want to relive her past. I sigh deeply, failing to maintain the Hylian etiquette as they all hush down and the Council finally manage to keep themselves quiet for more than thirty seconds. _Thank the Sisters above..._

* * *

How long we had been in that meeting is beyond me, but Chloe helping to quieten down the Council aided in finishing it before it took more time away from us. The Council are no longer listening to each other, eager on getting their say. And as much as it good to see how enthusiastic they are, I cannot say that it has helped much over keeping away these headaches...

"It still is rather strange how they are all intertwined, is it not?" I cannot help but ask. We sit in the quietest part of the Palace's Library, discussing these events quietly so the guards nor the attendants do not hear and spread any form of gossip. An attendant comes over with more tea, which we both take happily. "The timings of these events are not a coincidence, and Hyrule Castle mainly must be protected.

Chloe looks hesitant to speak at first as she drinks her tea, only to set it down on the table and avoid my eyes as she mutters: "They are not the only ones who have been hearing things as well."

I blink. "Go on..."

"One named Agahnim and another named Bandam were outside our home before I came here. They looked like Hylians but... not at the same time. They talked about "having two of them" and trying to get the rest of them. Who "they" are is beyond my capacity, but I just had a feeling that they were up to no good. Like when Dark Chloe..." She trails off with good timing. She hates to revisit those memories, even now.

I take another sip of my drink. "Their names are not from any region of this land, and I remember their names being spoken about by my Sisters once; but I do not remember what it was about." She nods and we go silent for a long time. Hearing how she speaks with very little relaxed body language worries me still, but I must learn to let go of how she was.

But I just cannot. I know that Zelda is still with me, and I only maintain Hylia when in more formal situations (even though this situation is not as formal as it could be); but Chloe is always formal, only slipping back to her Skyloftian self when she is around her family or is extremely relaxed (which is very little after the Demon Tribe were finally defeated).

Nonetheless, a guard comes in a few moments later. We snap our gazes up to him as he bows to me. "Your Grace, Sir Daphnes is awaiting you in the Palace Gardens." I nod at him curtly and allow for him to leave. Chloe raises an eye at me when he leaves.

"Who is this "Daphnes"? Another person with a trading offer?" I shake my head at her.

"Daphnes is my... lover." Her eyes widen. "He was visiting with Sheik about ten months ago now, and it has just grown ever since. He gave me this promise ring and told me that we would be married soon, and I cannot wait for the day that he proposes." I say as I hold out the silver ring to her. Of course women are not allowed to propose here, as much as that is sexist. It is how the tribes have grown in this Kingdom, I suppose.

Chloe smiles a little. "I am glad that you have found love, Zelda. But I suppose that we must part ways again so that you may meet him?" I nod a little, and we rise after taking one last sip of our drinks. She looks out of the window. "I should be getting off anyway. It's almost sun-down." I smile as I embrace her. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Of course." When we pull away, she nods at me once without word and walks away elegantly. As she leaves, I cannot help but feel icy dread as my Sister's words from my dream return to me. _"One whose name goes by "Agahnim" shall enter your land soon, but everything will change when he meets the Heroine of Hyrule after the meeting with Hyrule's Council..."_

* * *

~Chloe~

As the drawbridge slams shut behind me, I walk slowly across the small stone bridge leading into Castle Town. The Town has all but lost the joyful vibe now that the last few stalls of the Market are packing up. The burning crimson sun illuminates my face as it peacefully sets over the rooftops of the houses here, the colour reminding me of how much bloodshed I have seen in my short life.

Few carry baskets by the fountain, washing their faces in the cool water as they go. They wave at me a little, and I force a smile onto my face as I return the gesture; no longer in the mood to be happy. After all that I have heard from the Council, especially about Agahnim as well, I feel no longer excited about seeing people like Zelda; as I know that it will only bring sadness.

Picking up my skirts, I push myself onward towards my home once more, determined to get there as I know that Link and Hope will be there to greet— "Do not make a sound." Something is pushed against my back, and I lose my breath. "Keep going." My eyes widen as I realise that there is no one left in the main Square but me and the wielder of the deep voice behind me.

And with no other choice, I am forced away from my home and into a dark, lonely alleyway.

My back is soon relieved of the pressure, yet I have no time to breathe. I whirl around to fight, but I am forced up against the nearest wall. My eyes close as my body is winded, and I struggle with all of my might with no prevail. When I open my eyes, my lips break apart in shock as I realise who the person is. "Agahnim!" I breathe, staring into his bright green eyes. "What are you—?"

"Hush now." His fingers gently trace my lips, and the words leave me. _A spell..._ "I am surprised that your little brain remembered my name. No one will disturb us here, as I have made sure of it." He pauses, raising a small dagger to my neck. "Now, if you want to keep those loved ones safe, then I suggest that you listen closely."

I try to speak, but no words escape; and when it concerns my family, I have to listen. "There is something that I need in the Southern Isle to the south known as Termina. The King and Queen hold it: a dark Mask." He holds up three ship passes. "If you retrieve this Mask for me, then all lives will be spared and we may go our separate ways. If you do not get this for me... then imagine thousands upon thousands of your loved ones dead."

He would be correct. I helped to save this Kingdom, and I love every person in it. Almost.

I gasp for air when the spell is lifted, but I cannot fight his grip. "Why do you want me to do it? My family will know that something is wrong."

He smirks. "I bestow upon you _three_ passes, but know that they will die before you know it if you tell them what is going on." His lips brush roughly against my own, and yet I can't do anything as he does it. He slips the passes into my hands and shifts back into the shadows of the street, saying one last things before his green eyes are fully consumed. "Tell them, and consider their lives taken at your own hands."

I collapse onto my knees from light-headedness once he has returned to the shadows completely, my dress becoming stained with slightly wet mud as I stare at the passes in my hand. _"A dark Mask."_ I don't know of what he speaks of, but running away from the problem will only kill those that I care about.

Rising onto my feet, my face becomes stone as I walk back through the silent streets; hysteria building within me as I get closer and closer to the door. My heart pounds against my ribs so harshly that I can feel the blood pulsating through my mind, making my head feel light again. Raising my hand to the door, my lips fall open as I try to gasp the air back into me; the sounds of Link and Hope laughing not even comforting me in the slightest.

Pushing my fist against the door, I am greeted by a bouncing Hope. "Hi, Mom." She tilts her head. "You look pale... are you okay?" She pulls me inside when I smile at her forcefully, realising that Link is also looking at me like I am hiding something. I gulp as quietly as I can as I hold my arms behind my back, kissing him quickly to remove the memory of Agahnim doing the same to be before.

Stepping back, I plaster a flirtatious smile onto my face and hold out the passes. "Who wants to go to Termina?"


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

_**Author's Note:**_ Like with Shards of Time, this probably isn't the best chapter that I could have put together; but I hope that it will get better in the end! Please tell me what is wrong, if there is anything that you see! :3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_"One lie is enough to question all truths."_

-Anonymous-

The Seventh Silence

_Book Three of The Demon Trilogy_

Chapter 4: Preparations

Their reaction is shocked, but I can see tiny smiles tugging at the edges of their lips. Link is the one who speaks up first, and he asks the question that I didn't want him to ask – but one of them would ask sooner or later. He steps forwards and hugs me tightly, kissing me on the lips again. "What bought this up so quickly? I though you wanted to go and meet up with Groose at the weekend."

Panic rises in my chest, but I quell the quick breathing as I think of Zelda and make up an excuse. "After the meeting, Zelda and I were chatting in the Library and she just bought it up." _Her birthday. Her birthday!_ "Because there's going to be that party for her birthday, she had spare passes to set sail across to Termina and... she thought that we should spend some more time together. As a family."

And thankfully, I've grown to be better at my lying; especially around my husband and daughter.

Hope squeals loudly and rushes up to hug me. "We can go and see everything there!" She cries, hugging my tighter. She soon begins babbling on about where she could go and what friends she could see again after so long, and I just zone out – thanking my lucky stars and the Goddesses themselves for letting them believe me so easily. "Come on, Mom! You too, Dad! We can talk about it over food!"

Link and I both find ourselves smiling as she pulls us into the kitchen, only for us to usher her back out when she starts getting excited again; knowing that having Hope near food when excited is _not_a good thing. Nonetheless, we cook the Cucco Link must have bought and get as many vegetables and herbs onto it as possible to season it. We bring a giddy Hope back to the table in the kitchen and serve our food, bringing the dreaded conversation back up again as we eat.

"So, where are we going? We've got the entire weekend to fill!" Hope chirps as we eat. She doesn't give us much of a chance to respond before going on herself. "We could go down to Great Bay and meet the Zoras, or we could go and see the Gorons, or the Deku tribe down in the Swamp!" She rushes on, mostly ignoring her food. "Or we could stay for the Carnival of Time for Zelda too! I don't think she'd mind, as it's for her!"

"I would like to see if the Indigo-Go's are in town." Link comments when Hope quietens. "We missed them last time, and they're such a good band." I nod at them both, keeping my eyes down at my food. It isn't that good, but the meal is bland (even with the seasoning). I grab a drink of water to help it down, but it feels the same as my heart and mind: bland.

It isn't long before the entire meal is finished, and Hope is still giddy. As I clear up the plates and cutlery, I notice how Link and Hope exchange a look before she leaves and he joins me in cleaning the plates. "You don't have to help me in here, you know." I comment quietly, putting a plate on the side to dry. "I don't mind doing this myself." He shrugs and helps me anyway. "Hope seems more excited about Termina than usual. Has she had any sugar?"

He laughs, something I feel like I have missed for whatever reason. "No, but you never know with Hope." I fake laugh. He wraps a hand around my waist after drying his hands. "But you seem... nervous and upset. Are you all right?" I nod, wiping my forehead with my wrist. He turns me away from my cleaning and tilts my head up, holding my wet hand. "Don't lie to me, Chloe. After having so many lies in my life, I know when a person is lying to me. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just nervous about taking the boat over to Termina."

He raises an eyebrow. "Chloe, you love the sea and everything that comes with it. Saying that you're nervous about the sea is clearly a lie."

"Okay..." I let my shoulders slump forwards and hug him tightly, keeping my wet hands away from his back. "The meeting tired me out. The races have been going through a lot lately, and very few of them are natural. The trip isn't making me feel any better." So it isn't a full lie, because I am still worried about all of the death and destruction which has been occurring in the race's lands, but it isn't the whole truth either.

"Because you don't want to be away from the land that you helped to protect." I let out a "hmm" in response. "It'll be all right, Chloe. Just... don't let it spoil the trip, okay? I'm sure that they'll figure something out and we'll all go back to our usual lives, all right?" I nod into his shoulder and we pull away. He kisses me on the forehead and leaves me alone to be one with my thoughts. I pick up my glass of water and lean against the side as I take a sip, sighing deeply.

_The King and Queen of Termina need to be warned..._ I tell myself inwardly, pushing myself up onto my feet and placing the empty glass on the side; moving back out into the living room, where Link and Hope chat quietly, and smile warmly at them as I enter the study. It is a small box room underneath the stairs, but has a window that looks out into the quiet streets where Agahnim walked me down only moments before.

Sighing again, I take a seat at the desk and pull away some of the maps that Link seems rather dedicated to currently. I pull out a pen and begin writing on the nearest piece of paper, beginning to write my letter to the King and Queen that my Loftwing can carry over to them tonight before we get there tomorrow.

_Dear King Evan and Queen Primrose of Termina,_

_I am writing to ask for an audience late tomorrow afternoon when I arrive with my family in your Kingdom. I must talk between you about some serious issues surrounding an item that you hold. This item is very important to you, and I have been instructed under various terms to find and pass it onto another. However, I do not wish to steal from you and I do not want to find myself handing this item into the wrong hands._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lady Chloe of Hyrule._

Nodding to myself, I fold the letter up into an envelope and slip back out of the study; walking up to the balcony in the bedroom and whistling loudly for Lux, my teal Loftwing soaring over the skies ahead and flying down to greet me. Lux hovers in from of the balcony, and I hold out the envelope for Lux. "Please, take this to the King and Queen of Termina." I drag my hand along Lux's feathers. "Be careful."

Lux nods and flies off into the distance, the letter in his beak, and I huff loudly when my mind thinks of something that I never thought of before. _He told me not to tell anyone. And if he's watching me... then he might try and shoot Lux down._ I shake my head. _He wouldn't, would he?_ I force myself away from the balcony and back into the bedroom, finding the nearest bag and begin packing in an attempt to get my mind off of all of this.

However, I am halted when I spot something while packing. My eyes fall onto the long Pictograph of Link, Hope, and myself, making me smile warmly. Then I realise just exactly what I have gotten them into, and their smiles most likely won't be there for much longer. I hold the Pictograph tightly, not being able to suppress a sob. "Please don't be a picture by the end of this..."

"By the end of what?" My eyes widen and I spin around, dropping the Pictograph in the process. It smashes against the ground, the glass going everywhere. I shake my head and get onto the ground, Link following in pursuit. My mind is too clouded, however, and one of the glass shards stabs into my hand. I place my free hand on my face, feeling too foggy to even think straight. "Let's get that out and..."

I don't even give him the chance.

I wrap my arms around his neck, minding my injured hand, and cry not very softly into his shoulder. He rubs my back soothingly, and I can do nothing but lie to him _again_. "Blasted hormones..." I whisper, making him laugh. _I don't want your laugh to die..._ I hug him even tighter, and we stay there for a long time – me begging the Goddesses to freeze this moment, while Link just hugs me in confusion, and Hope watches also in confusion in the doorway.

_Don't let them die..._

* * *

Link bolts upright, scaring me out of my sleep. We had all gone to bed early, but everyone had gone to sleep (I believe) except for me. I had watched Link's sleeping face for far too long, realising just how peaceful he looked in sleep. I couldn't touch his face, though, because I knew that he would wake up and ask why I wasn't asleep. Still, I managed to get a few restless hours - though Link's awakening had scared me when I was managing to droop off into sleep.

I slowly get into a sitting position, moving around so I can place my hands on his cheeks. "Honey..." His eyes are dazed and distant, and I know that he isn't with me just yet. "_Honey_, can you hear me?" After a few more attempts, he finally goes weak and I know that he's back with me; but I still have to hug him tightly.

"I saw a Mask..." He whispers into my shoulder, making me go tense. _A-A Mask?_ "It was so dark... and it split up all of Hyrule, even us."

I run my fingers through his hair. "It's all right, Link. It was nothing but a dream..." _I hope._ I see the streams of light coming in from the balcony outside. I pull him so we're facing each other, holding my arms around his neck. "We should set off soon, don't you think?" He smiles at me and plants a kiss on my lips. "Or we could wait a little while longer..." He pulls me so I lie on top of him, sharing another few deep kisses, me giggling the entire way through.

We are left in silence for a long time, until we rip away from each other when we heard a loud knock at the door. "Mom! Dad! Get up! We have to go!" Hope sings from the other side of the door. Link and I cast glances at each other, laughing as we call back to her that we're up and drag ourselves out of bed. I rub my face to work some feeling back into it, missing his presence already when he starts to get ready on the other side of the bed.

I dress in the clothes I bought from the Market yesterday: a white blouse that goes just past my elbows underneath a light blue bodice and a long, dark blue skirt, white tights and black flats. It was just like the outfit I had worn on the last day of school this week, but in blue instead of green. Link merely wears the same that he had done yesterday, which he shrugs at when I ask him. Sharing one last kiss, we exit the bedroom together; finding Hope carrying her bag out of her room with a struggle.

We go to help her immediately, feeling the weight beneath us. "Farore, Hope!" Link exclaims with a grunt. "What have you got in here?"

She shrugs, letting us all drop it before the fire. "Nothing much... just all of my art stuff." She sees the look on our faces. "I know, I know... I'll go and put some back, okay?" We both smile in agreement as I move away into the kitchen to grab the food I had made during my restless night; dropping it in my single bag that I'm bringing. I don't need next to anything, especially if this trip is more of a threat over than a usual holiday...

Shaking my head, I swing my bag over my shoulder and meet with Link and Hope back in the living room - the latter having a considerably smaller bag with her now. With a smile, I ask: "Are you all ready to go?", getting nods of agreement in return. I pick up the house key from the side table next to the sofa and gesture to the door, Hope rushing outside into the cool morning air all giddily. Link walks past with a shake of his head, and I am the last to leave; blowing out the candles.

Taking one last look around the dark living room, I pray to the Goddesses that we will all return here unharmed before closing the door behind me and locking it tightly. I smile when I see Hope waltzing down the empty streets. Although it may be early, I can see people slowly beginning to fill the streets and set up the Market stalls for the day. Link and I walk hand in hand down the stone streets, soon noticing Aveil's stall being set up - but not by her.

It's being set up by her granddaughter, Nabooru, and has never happened before.

I pass Link a look before letting go of his hand and moving over to Nabooru, who looks troubled. "Hey Nabooru, where's your grandmother?" I ask her. "I thought that she would be eager to set up shop after how much her sales have been going up in the business..." She spins around at the sound of my voice, startled, however soon relaxes when she realises that it's only me and leans back against the stall.

"Oh Chloe, you scared me!" Link moves up to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And Aveil is... out of town, I think. She didn't tell me anything, she just left..." I raise a brow at her and tense, Hope coming over to see what is going on so suddenly. "It's al' right, though. I'm sure she's just gone to see her sisters in the west and forgot to say. She's always forgettin' stuff like that."

I smile, though my own words come back to haunt me suddenly. _"They talked about "having two of them" and trying to get the rest of them. Who "they" are is beyond my capacity, but I just had a feeling that they were up to no good."_ I shake my head violently and place a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure it's fine." I pause, looking down before forcing myself to push my gaze back up to her. "We'll see her soon, I'm sure. See you later!"

We soon begin walking away, Nabooru raising a hand – though not waving it – as we go. My thoughts are clouded as we carry on down the streets. _She wouldn't be a part of that_, I tell myself. _She couldn't. This has nothing to do with that, so concentrate on keeping your family oblivious to what this trip is actually for... and everything should be all right. Hopefully..._

We get to the double oak doors that lead out of Town, nodding to the two guards on patrol their as we go. Moving out into the large expanse of Hyrule Field, the cool air picks up and pushes the unwanted hair out of my face. Looking at each member of my family, we all whistle out for our horses: mine being Luna, Link's being Epona, and Hope's being Marin. They all appear in the distance, much like Loftwings do, in a matter of minutes; and we soon mount them and head off towards the south.

Most of out trip towards the Port in the south, which takes an hour or so at least with horses, is quiet - with small conversation being sparked mainly between Link and Hope about what will be in Termina to see and do, along with the Indigo-Go conversation once again; which includes what their favourite songs are. I spend most of it thinking about what the threat from Agahnim entailed, and how much danger I am putting my family in...

And, opposite to last night, my quietness is not picked up by Link or Hope whatsoever.

I watch as the shoreline comes into the distance, the water shining in the morning sunlight. The grip around Luna's reigns tightened, which my horses notices. I pat his neck lovingly, and he thankfully lets it drop, however my grip does not fade as we draw closer and closer to the Port. Pulling my bag into my lap, I finally let one hand go so I can pull out the cracked Pictograph that I dropped last night.

They will always be in my thoughts, and seeing them laugh and joke together is almost too much to bear. But I have to protect them until the day I die, I vowed to do that ever since the day that the Goddess's Mission began – and my life got serious. I remembering reading a book once where a girl had to conceal her cursed life, and it almost bought down her kingdom when her secret was out.

But that story ended well, and I'm not sure that this one will. However, I will always remember the words that she had to literally live by; and I whisper them to me as we carry on out ride. "_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show..._"


End file.
